


Aging

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [49]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s in denial about needing glasses. Part of the Hearing!Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aging

Kurt’s sitting on the couch watching Li practice for her big English presentation. He rubs his eyes as the writing on her poster starts to blur. He’s so tired from all the promotion he’s been doing for his latest film, but he refuses to go to bed while Li is still freaking out over her project. Her hands blur together as she quickly runs through her analysis of Number the Stars, but if he focuses all of his attention on her, he can just make out what she’s signing to him.

YOU OKAY? Blaine asks him later on that night as he downs a few aspirin and rubs at his eyes.

FINE. JUST BEEN A LONG WEEK.

OKAY, Blaine signs, but he doesn’t look like he completely believes him.

****

AGAIN, SORRY, THE SCREEN IS REALLY BLURRY, Kurt explains to Mei, whose trying to tell him about her first week at Gallaudet.

MY PHOTOGRAPHY CLASS IS FUN, Mei explains to him, and he realizes he has to focus on her signs a lot more than usual in order to see straight. He knows that means he probably needs to get his eyes checked, but he can’t bring himself to make the appointment. It’s incredibly vain, but he doesn’t want to have to get glasses. Not while he’s still working in the most superficial business in the world. He doesn’t want to deal with contacts either. He’s terrified of things going near his eyes. He can barely put eyedrops in.

The two of them discuss her classes and how she’s adjusting to dorm life for a few more minutes before he’s being called to set. As soon as he hangs up the video phone, he realizes how badly his head is pounding from focusing so hard.

****

I’M SORRY, I DIDN’T CATCH WHAT YOU SAID, Kurt tells Blaine a few months later. They are both in the bedroom of Kurt’s LA apartment. The family has all come out to visit him while they are on spring break and he’s stuck filming. Blaine had been explaining his plan for the day, but Kurt had missed most of it, not because he wasn’t paying attention, but because Blaine’s hands move too quickly for his blurred vision to catch.

NO, Blaine signs, this time much slower so that Kurt is able to understand. YOU HAVE TO GET GLASSES. I’M NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE.

DOING WHAT? Kurt asks, pretending like he doesn’t know what Blaine is talking about.

THIS, Blaine signs, but he’s laughing as he does so, which means he’s not angry. They don’t fight often, but almost any time they do, it’s a communication issue, so Kurt’s glad to see that Blaine’s more annoyed than upset.

I’M JUST TIRED IS ALL, he tries to excuse his behavior, but Blaine isn’t going to let him.

NO, THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR MONTHS, Blaine signs. YOU NEED TO GET YOUR EYES CHECKED. OR DO YOU NOT CARE THAT YOU CAN’T SEE ME, OR EITHER OF YOUR DAUGHTERS SIGN. DO YOU WANT MADDY TO HAVE TO INTERPRET FOR US?

OF COURSE NOT, he signs. I JUST…

YOU DON’T HAVE TO GET CONTACTS IF YOU’RE THAT AFRAID OF THINGS TOUCHING YOUR EYES, Blaine signs.

I CAN’T GET GLASSES! he signs, thinking about what he’d even look like with glasses. He won’t be able to wear them for all of his roles, and he doesn’t have the facial structure to pull off any style of glasses that would be in fashion this season. He’s not about to subject himself to that kind of ridicule. He can already see the Youtube comments on his next red carpet. They aren’t flattering.

PLEASE DON’T TELL ME YOU’RE GOING TO CONTINUE TO STRUGGLE AND GIVE YOURSELF A HEADACHE EVERY NIGHT BECAUSE OF WHAT OTHER PEOPLE MIGHT THINK.

Kurt doesn’t respond, causing Blaine to throw his hands up in the air and let out a frustrated groan.

THE ONLY OPINION THAT MATTERS IS MINE, Blaine signs. AND I THINK YOU’D LOOK SEXY IN A PAIR OF GLASSES.

YOU’RE JUST SAYING THAT. He rolls his eyes. GLASSES MEAN I’M GETTING OLD.

YEAH, SO DO THESE ADORABLE GRAYS, Blaine signs, running his fingers through Kurt’s hair. YET I DON’T SEE YOU RUSHING TO DYE THOSE.

GRAY IS IN THIS SEASON, he signs, with a roll of his eyes. He knows that Blaine has a point, and he’ll make an appointment the next morning he has free, but that doesn’t mean he can just let Blaine win the argument without a little more of a fight on his end.

I’M NOT COMPLAINING. I THINK YOU LOOK AMAZING, Blaine hums happily. JUST LIKE YOU’LL LOOK EVEN MORE AMAZING WITH GLASSES.

ONLY IF I CAN GET A DESIGNER PAIR, he concedes.

WITH ALL THE FREE SAMPLES YOU GET, I CAN’T IMAGINE THAT WILL BE AN ISSUE, Blaine laughs and leans in for a quick kiss before he has to head out with the girls for the day. He still isn’t sure where they are going, because Blaine had never repeated himself, but he knows they’ll be back home again for dinner when Kurt gets back from set.


End file.
